Arsenal
by cardboard boxes
Summary: Every single time Firion awakens in a new cycle, he goes through the long  and humorous  process of re-acquiring all the weapons he lost in the previous battle.


**a/n:** I thought it was interesting that Firion only could use swords in FFII, but suddenly in Dissidia he's a walking armory.  
><strong>disclaimer:<strong> nothing.

* * *

><p><em>013<em>

To the best of his knowledge, Firion enters the world of Cosmos and Chaos with a single sword. He isn't too troubled by it, but apparently to his new friend, it sure bothers him. After all, Tidus reasons to Firion, you _do_ have all these extra buckles and straps that look like they could've held more than just one sword.

Firion agrees, thinking he might've wielded more than just a sword once—but who knows, since all their memories have been wiped. But he feels rather passive about it; there's not much point in musing about what might've happened.

But Tidus makes the defining remark when Firion is sparring with their leader (and thusly, by default, getting his ass served to him on a platter).

"Dude, you _need_ another weapon."

Firion falters in his backstep at the remark and the Warrior takes advantage, chucking his shield at Firion's head. Firion ducks further and immediately begins his counterattack, only to stop when he realizes the Warrior used that cover to point his sword at Firion's neck.

"I concede," Firion sighs, and the Warrior gives him a curt nod before going to retrieve his shield and return to the main camp.

Firion sheathes his sword at his hip and turns to face Tidus. "I'm fine with this sword," he responds, with a completely straight face.

Tidus smirks at him before realizing that making a joke with sexual implications would probably send the guy into an apoplexy. These knight-type guys were no fun to mess with. "No, it's like, you'll give yourself more flair."

"More flair?" Firion arches a silver eyebrow. "Tidus, even you only have a sword."

"Yeah, but mine bubbles," Tidus brandishes it, demonstrating its bubbly quality. He tries to hide his snickers.

"…so it does," Firion agrees hesitantly, failing to see Tidus' point.

"Look," Tidus explains, sighing, "I'm just saying that you need to make a statement! And nothing makes a statement like lots and lots of sharp pointy things." Tidus stops himself, considers his sentence, and tacks on, "Dude, trust me. I know a lot about being an ace and being cool."

Firion looks even more skeptical. "Even if I did take your advice, the shop isn't cheap. I've spent most of my gil on upgrades for my sword."

Tidus' grin splits his face in two. "No problem, buddy! I have a great idea!"

So it starts with the dismembered, crystallized body of a Cecil manikin.

"No," Firion deadpans before Tidus can say anything, "No, Tidus, I am not stripping a manikin's body for weapons."

Tidus rolls his eyes. "I know it feels kinda weird, but c'mon, how else are you going to get them?" He kneels down and tugs the crystal lance free before shoving it in Firion's face. "Just take it."

"No."

Tidus groans. "Firion! Just try it! I bet you Cecil won't even notice!" He makes a pleading face at Firion. "Please? I promise I won't act 'recklessly' for a full two hours if you do."

Firion attempts to school his face into an impassive expression like the Warrior of Light, but his lips twitch and Tidus knows he's won. "Fine," Firion reaches out and grasps the lance. "But you better hold onto your promise."

Tidus bobs his head cheerfully, and Firion sighs, thinking that's the end of that. "We are not discussing this with Cecil, understand?" He instructs Tidus sternly.

"Don't worry about it!" Tidus laughs. "When you get enough gil, you can just get another one anyways!"

Firion shakes his head and chuckles too, wondering what his comrades will think of the new addition to his arsenal.

This is precisely the moment when a Zidane manikin pops out of nowhere and attacks.

Without thinking, Firion pulls out his lance and throws it at the manikin, spearing it through the chest. Tidus watches from a few meters away, impressed and shocked at how fast Firion reacted. "Dude, you're like a natural with that!"

"Uh, right," Firion mutters, a little unnerved at how fast he adapted to the lance.

"It's almost like you've used it before!"

"I'm sure I haven't," Firion sighs, but a sense of unease prickles his skin. _Have I?_

Tidus darts forward to inspect the newly-slain Zidane manikin. "Hey…" he begins slowly.

Firion can almost see the idea forming in Tidus' head, and whatever it is, it does not bode well. "Tidus…" he begins warningly.

Tidus turns around, this time with two daggers in his left hand and the looted lance in his right. "Look what I found on this guy! Daggers!" He exclaims.

"That's great, Tidus," Firion groans. "And no, before you ask, I am not using them. The lance is enough."

(Subconsciously, Firion already knows he's lost.)

"No way! Don't you remember what I said about making a statement?" Tidus jogs back to Firion's side and points to two straps at the sides of Firion's calves. "Look, those are perfect!" And then he says the kicker line, "Trust me!"

Firion inspects the straps. "Well…"

"You've got so much space, man!" Tidus hops around Firion excitedly, pointing at all the possibilities. "You could be a walking arsenal or something!"

"I'd really rather not," Firion groans, but takes the daggers anyways, pulling a wry smile. "Maybe it _would_ be interesting to fight with more than a sword, though."

"Hey, what did I tell you?" Tidus laughs and slaps Firion on the back cheerfully. "Okay, let's go hunt down some more stuff!"

Firion attempts to laugh, but has a sinking feeling that before the day is through, he will end up with so many weapons his weight will be doubled.

(He is right.)

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

"Hey, isn't that Firion and Tidus?"

Zidane looks up from counting his gil to where Bartz points. "Yeah, I guess so." He squints. "Firion looks a little…bigger, though."

Bartz waves to the approaching duo. "Hmm…looks like he got a lot of new weapons. I spy with my little eye an axe, a bow…is that Cecil's lance?"

"…" Zidane coughs. "Think he's compensating for something?"


End file.
